deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magus (Chrono Trigger)
'Fanon Ideas So Far' * Magus (Chrono Trigger) VS Sephiroth * Magus vs Ganondorf 'Possible Opponents' *Zeus (God of War) 'History' Prince Janus was born circa 12,000 B.C. in the Kingdom of Zeal. He differed from his sister Schala in that he resembled his mother, who was cold and distant. He was mentioned as having stronger magic than Schala and his mother, but after a while, he ceased to use it because of how his mother had changed. An introverted child, his only true friends were his sister and his pet cat, Alfador. When the Mammon Machine was activated, it began absorbing too much power. Queen Zeal and Schala along with the three Gurus were the only ones at the Mammon Machine's activation. The Gurus warned about a dimensional vortex, power humans cannot control, and they would be dragged into a rift in time, yet the Queen persisted in activating the machine. Soon, Janus entered the room looking for Schala. Suddenly, the six were transported in front of Lavos. Gates then appeared and transported Belthasar, Gaspar, Melchior, and Janus to different times. Belthasar was sent to the Future, Gaspar was sent to the End of Time, Melchior was sent to the Present, and Janus was sent to the Middle Ages. c. 580 AD. As Janus was found in Truce Canyon by Ozzie, while Ozzie calls the fourth three Blue Imps. He and his Mystics would have slain him if Janus had not defended himself with magic, which human beings should not be able to use. Seeing how the boy's potential as being a greater wizard than himself, Ozzie took him in and raised him, grooming him to become the leader of the Mystics' army. It was during this time that he took the name "Magus," referring to his status as a powerful magic-user. During this time, he grew vindictive and vengeful against Lavos and was eternally concerned over the fate of his older sister Schala. His main reasons for starting his war against Guardia were to immensely increase his chances of defeating Lavos. Seeing his strong magic and strange appearance, most people took him to be a Mystic himself. At the height of the war, he faced Sir Cyrus and his squire, Glenn. Cyrus wielded the Masamune, the only weapon capable enough of breaking through Magus' magical barrier. Even with this, he was no match for Magus' powerful magic. He died in combat and the Masamune was broken. Glenn tried to avenge his best friend but was struck by one of Magus' spells and transformed into an anthropomorphic frog. He was attempting to summon Lavos during the war, and while the Mystics believed it was to help them win the war, Magus' real intentions were to summon Lavos so he could take his revenge on it. Death Battle Info Background * Birth name: Janus * Race: Human * Height: 178 cm * Weight: 58 kg * Want's to defeat Lavos at all costs. Abilities & Weapons Weaknesses Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Asian Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Square Enix Character Category:Old Combatants Category:Demon